ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Kotan-kor Kamuy
I've been popping this recently. Can anyone else confirm that this only seems to pop at night time? And that the place holder is one of the 3 Grauberg Hippogryph on the East side of G-7? --Hitoma 04:31, November 14, 2009 (UTC) Trioed by SAM/dnc, BRD/nin, and RDM/nin. Took about 15 minutes. Pulled West toward Pixie lake to avoid aggroing other Hippogrpyhes. Full time Mambo, and full debuffs from the rdm. SAM in full evasion set up. Went down easy, but sometimes gave a bit of a scare when Third Eye was down during Hoof Volley. Finally saw it after 3h of camping and yeah it seems that the placeholder is on East side of G-7. It popped at night time but it stood up even past 6a.m in game. Party setup was: Pld/ninX2, Thf/nin, Drk/nin, Whm/smn. It hits very hard and has high accurancy, mainly used Hoof Valley and Jettatura. Hoof Valley doesn't go through shadows so if your tank can keep shadows up, hate won't be reset. It only dropped a Light cristal --Chinaflying It does pop from one of the 3-4 Gryphs on the Eastern Side of E-7, I've confirmed this twice (fought 6 times now, still no drop :/), and it can pop at any time of the day, and in any weather condition, I'm still not certain on the respawn time. --Rufusruferson Soloed as BLM/NIN with the lake kiting method. Claimed with Stun and used Stun every time it was up during pull to the lake, recasting shadows with fast cast gear while it was stunned. Edit: After doing this several times, some pulls u can do without having to stun, other times he will catch up an start taking off shadows. Mainly used Bio 2 and Poison 2 with Frost, Rasp and Drown thrown in when possible. Don't have Herald Gaiters or other movement speed + gear, rest of gear is nothing special either. While kiting wore refresh gear, also had Sigil refresh. Cast dots when NM is on the far side of the lake. You can pin it, get him to go back and forth at the right distance, this is the safest time to cast dots and recast shadows. He will also path awkwardly around the tree, this gives u the chance to cast more than one spell. Keeping distance will prevent you from being in range of Jettaru and Hoof Volley. It's not a hard fight if you time your spells right, I'm just an average Galk BLM. Usually takes about 45 minutes. Now 0/15 on the drop, had THF friend come at the end with TH4 on more than one occasion.--Ddevil666 May 19, 2010 Ddevil, Siren (Edited June 19, 2010) Killed this today with RDM/NIN, BRD/NIN, SCH/RDM, 2xSMN/WHM, DRK/WAR while kiting it around the campaign tower. Hardest part was the hate reset from Hoof Volley, had some of the mages die. If possible /NIN is recommended. Very possible for a skilled and well geared/merited RDM/NIN to solo while kiting it around the tower.--edster1500 11:12, November 22, 2009 (UTC) Just killed him today as RDM/NIN, RDM/NIN, SMN/WHM, BST/WHM. He is very easy to kite around the outer walls of the campaign tower. Bst wasn't really needed he just threw carries at it for a little bit of dmg. Strategy was pretty simple. One RDM/NIN holds hate with bio/psn/para, and nukes here or there. SMN comes in and uses nether blast, then lets the NM kill Diabolos. The other RDM/NIN is back up kiter/main dmg dealer outside of SMN. Seems to vary in magical resistance dmg wise, at one point my Blizzard III was doing 54 dmg, then later it consistently did 200-450dmg on him. So, overall using this strategy is easy took us about 30-45 minutes. No drop 0/1. Easy trio BLM/NIN BLM/NIN and BRD/NIN with the lake kiting method. One BLM kited while the other nuked until it had hate, then that BLM kited while the other BLM nuked, and vice versa. Not many problems, except just the big run to the lake... --BruHouse 05:59, March 30, 2010 (UTC) Bruno,Siren Does not 'vary in magical resistance' 507 consistant Blizzard3 as RDM in skill gear, lops off ~4% HP so ~13k HP probably. Thankfully 1/1 for friend. Dammerung 08:16, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Easily soloed as COR/NIN kiting around the Grauberg (S) warp tower using Fire Shot. Got drop 1/1. Killed him the other day with RDM/NIN, SMN/WHM, and SMN/SCH. Pulled the NM to Witchfire Glen. RDM proceeded to kite around one of the ponds while keeping Poison II and Bio II on it. SMNs used Blood Pacts for damage. Took about 30 minutes and got the drop. --Hoshi.Odin 11:27, January 9, 2010 (UTC) Just killed easily, solo'ed as RDM/NIN. Make sure to have full buffs on then pull with Slow (preferably Slow II), kite him to the Fey Springs trying your best to run in a straight line. He has a silly kite pattern where he likes to sway from side to side he'll more than likely just start hitting you as you get to the first lake. Take him to the Northern most lake that has a tree to the East of it and start kiting around the lake. It's important to take him to this lake because he once again goes into a silly kite pattern where he likes to go around the tree when he gets near it, providing you time to cast either Refresh or Blizzard III. During the time your not casting Blizzard III you'll be casting Poison II, Bio II/III and spaming Blizzard I when ever you have the chance, finally using Chain Spell Blizzard III @10% HP (Possible to do it earlier depending on your Elemental Magic Gear and Day(Obi)). Fight took about 45~50 mins, 0/1 on the drop. I did not have Crimson Pants for kiting and managed to get to the lake fine and had no problem at all kiting around the lake, also I only have a Vermy Cloak to help with Refresh. Hope this guide helps! --Hykaa.Siren 1:53, March 2, 2010 (UTC) I've Killed this thing probably 6-8 times now, only recieved one drop so far. We use a Trio method with THF/NIN x2 and BRD/WHM. Keep up mambo x2, person who has hate should tank backwards to avoid Jettataru (sp?) >> Hoof Valley. THF's should stay in heavy EVA gear if they have hate. We chose to skillchain Mandalic Stab > Shark Bite to make light and keep hate between THF's. BRD should never have to cure, but focus on Elegy and Mambo's. In a case where a THF is downed, which happens if you make a mistake. Raise quickly while other thf tanks, wait for weakness and keep going. When cures were needed we stayed with Cure II for hate purposes. All in all about a 20 minute fight. Good Luck! =) (P.S. Thf's should use Sushi due to it's evasion, 8/8 dagger merits and still miss a ton.) --Gullveig.Fenrir 22:18, April 25, 2010 (EST) Solo popped this on several occasions as Rdm/nin. Can confirm its PH is one of the 3 (C2) on the east side of the valley area, it did pop at night on 5 occasions for me. It was an easy solo kiting around the northern most lake by the Pixie area past the Callisto npc. Bio 2, Poison 2 were kept up, and Blizzard III was used as often as possible when he cut out past the tree. If you get caught casting utsu in dusk he hits hard, on average his swings are ~200, but I've been smacked from a regular melee hit for 400dmg, wearing 47% PDT gear, with phalanx up (no protect); take caution. --Vince 18:18, June 4, 2010 (UTC). RNG/NIN and WHM/SCH tried to duo this. Two attempts ended with bad luck; on the third attempt a friend came out first as THF for TH and then switched to RDM. Took us almost an hour to kill; at that point evasion was crazy high and nukes were getting resisted, topped out at about 60 damage. 1/1. --Macc 04:42, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Garuda does about 500~ damage with one point in Wind Blade. Could potentially solo at the Pixie lake, running back and forth across the river to reset hate. MP could become an issue, though. Just duo'd this pretty easily as THF78 + BLM80. It was like the BLM/NIN solo kite strategy (at Fey spring) except that the THF (me) would Collaborator the BLM every minute to allow him to rest or cast a Thunder IV or AM2. No drop. Soily 20:37, June 28, 2010 (UTC) Duo'd, Lvl80Thf/Nin + Lvl78Rdm/Nin, straight-tanked, dual-boxed. Dragged it to the waterfall to avoid aggro. I tried it first with Rdm/Whm, but if it is able to land Hoof Volley on the thief, the Rdm is in grave danger without shadows. This mob has very low accuracy to a level 80 Thf with a good evasion set. My evasion skill is maybe 20 off cap at 80 as well. But the NM, likewise, is very hard to hit. I would recommend carbonara for food or some HP gear like bomb queen ring, since Hoof Volley hits for almost 1k dmg. Rdm had a decent enfeebling set, and blind, para, and slow stuck easy, for a long time, and were potent. All and all as long as the Rdm has shadows, and the thf can collab and get hate back after hoof volley, the rest of the fight is pretty easy. Hoof volley can also miss; did on several occasions.--Sham 17:17, July 4, 2010 (UTC) This guy was pretty tough. First tried killing him with 85BRD/WHM (me), 85BLM/WHM, and 85BLU/NIN. We were killed very easily. Then we had 85PLD/WAR and 85SMN/WHM come out and help us. Fight went much smoother, but still hard. Took us around 10 minutes to kill him. BRD and SMN healed the melee. BLM disconnected for about half the fight. Dropped the horn and I won it. Going to try again tomorrow with the BLM so she can get the drop. --Laely DNC90/NIN45 & THF90/DNC45 Myself and a pickup person decided to do our weapon trial together, he pulled this NM on accident. We ended up having a long fight with this NM, I would've lived but my partner didn't keep our hate fair towards the end (I suspect he was tired). All in all this combo can work, it will take sometime to kill the NM but it can be done. No drop(s) of any kind also (we didn't know what this NM was supposed to give at the time of kill). May 25th 2011 An odd method of solo but it works He's not a hard solo on bst using a method I like to call pet kiting. Use a pet to pull him to Witchfire Glen, then find a large pond and put your pet back on it (if it's still alive) and get ready to kite. When it dies, spam charm while kiting for 2 minutes or so. Now call beast and contiune to kite until that pet dies. Rince repeat. Do NOT Snarl. Takes a while, but its quite interesting :D Lots of pet acc required, also /nin Not always level 80? I trioed him for 220 XP with sigil on. According to XP calculations, that should make him level 83 when we killed him. Anyone have a similar experience? The odd part is that one of my party members didn't have sigil and still got 220. --31415 21:55, March 29, 2010 (UTC) :Hippogryphs give an experience bonus of 15%, did you take it into account? Soily 20:32, June 28, 2010 (UTC) Lottery and Popping I'm currently 0/3 on this guy and probably not going to fight him again because of the amount of effort it takes to try and pop him. Granted not many people camp him, I now know the reason why. The front page says it's lottery after 3 hours of death. The lottery rate at which it pops is bull! I've heard people report it popping up after 1-2 kills, but lately I've had to go 4 hours each time killing PH (Placeholders). I went RDM/NIN and my friend went SAM/NIN to help me kill faster. We'd kill them for about 3 hours, Kotan-kor Kamuy would pop. I'd solo him by the Fay Springs which took about an hour, then we'd leave and come back 2 1/2 hours later. Not bad I thought, 3 hours til it's up again, but little did I know I'd have to kill mobs again for an additional 4 hours on top of waiting 3 hours for the possibility of it to be spawned to arise. Third time we left and came back a different day, but it took around 5 hours to get it to pop! In my honest opinion, don't listen to people who say it's a MUST have, blah blah blah. I would say if you're interested go try it once or twice, but then stop. I've heard someone report 1/36 on him and that's just crazy. BRD has done fine sleeping with Mary's, don't worry if you can't get it. It's not something to kill yourself over. ~ KonigofAsura on July 27, 2010. Hoof Volley This NM is still not melee-friendly, even at lvl 90 with good gear. Jettatura>>Hoof Volley 2 shots a 90, and terror lasts long enough for him to do it. Kite/DoT/Nuke strategy (range attack works too) is still the winning method at 90. 1/8 now. --Deadmeataru 03:45, December 11, 2010 (UTC) Just Solo'd this NM DNC94/NIN47 let me just say don't take this NM lightly as far as geer goes just had the Aurore set Dakini Agi +2 Evasion +5 daggers i attained while killing hippo's(Bird family) trial and a basic evasion set. As far as difficulty goes this fight would be too weak if not for jetta (Terror) and Hoof Volley combo. Hoof Volley seams to land 100% no matter how much evasion you have on blocked by one shadow so long as you actually have a shadow up while terror'd to block it. His normal attack when they landed did any where from 190-300 dammage occasional crits of 400+ his acc. not that great and had ample time to drain samba III all that back the thing that makes this fight dangerous is Hoof Volley landing for 600-800 dammage being terror'd and if he does manage to land a couple more attacks addition effect stun by the way not hard to end up face down in a hurry.